Typically picture frames are constructed of four frame or molded members which are connected together at respective axial ends thereof at miter joints. The display picture and, if desired, a backing and a facing glass is inserted within the frame rabbet and thereafter, the assembly is sealed and wall hung or easel displayed. Thus, prior picture frame assemblies were primarily for esthetics and generally served no other practical purpose.
Nevertheless, on occasion security minded individuals have been known to slit the backing of such prior picture frame assemblies and insert valuables, or the like, in anticipation that a thief "would never think of looking there". Unfortunately for such security minded individuals an experienced thief or investigator would immediately remove the picture frames and inspect or feel for bulges which are indicative of the hidden treasure-trove. An additional problem which was apparent in attempting to utilize such prior picture frame assemblies for security purposes was the lack of ready accessibility to the hidden objects as well as the relatively small volume of storage space which was offered thereby.
A still further drawback of displaying ones photographs and art with such prior picture frame assemblies was that inasmuch as they occupied such a substantial porition of wall space, they subtracted from the available area in which to inconspicuously store other photographs, art works, papers and the like yet still maintain these articles in a relatively dust free environment and with prompt accessibility. Still further, because such prior picture frame assemblies had the display item therein often sealed from the external environment it was generally a time consuming job, with an inherent risk of damaging the display item during the performance of the multiplicity of steps involved, when it was desired to change the displayed art or photograph. An individual's desire to change the display items but still retain the existing picture frame assembly may arise for enumerable reasons; for example, a change in color schemes and coordination, a change in elected officials, a visit by in-laws who have a desire to see their photgraph on the family portrait wall; and the like.